


He's Not That Bad

by HistoryEnthusiast



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, M/M, Manipulation, Police, Rape, Rape Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Violent Sex, sex for comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryEnthusiast/pseuds/HistoryEnthusiast
Summary: Thomas and Alexander are a rocky couple, aren't they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a teaser, more to be uploaded soon. Enjoy!  
> You can check out my instagram for art ( @gollyohgolly ) or read my other work!

"Alexander?"

James opened the front door after several rings of the bell, and frantic knocks. It was three in the morning, and he eas understandably cautious. If someone is at your door at three in the morning, they are bound to carry trouble. However, James couldn't leave Alexander waiting. The knocks were so loud and fast, panicked, like his life depended on them. James needed only one glance through the peep hole to unlock the door immediately, almost out of reflex. 

Once opened, the short male was able to examine Alexander's face. His nose was dripping blood, that seemed to be smeared all over his lips and cheeks in order to wipe it. His left eye was red, pale blue and purple all around it, with a few dots of yellow, his cheeks were all wet and stained with tears. The poor man was still sobbing, panting, as he threw himself in James' arms, wrapping arms around his neck and clinging to him, a hiccup or two accompanying his sobs every few seconds. "Thank you.." He spoke, his breath shaky, voice barely coming out of his sore throat. 

Breaking into reality, James jerked and quickly looked around, at the dead quiet street, illuminated by the weak street lamps to confirm there was no one heading their direction. No one, thank God. He quickly ushered Alexander inside, and locked the door.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" James asked, eyebrows narrowed on shock and curiosity.  
"Thomas, um-" Alexander stopped to swallow a large amount of spit, and take a deep breath. "He had one too much, a-and- I'm not sure what angered him, he just started screaming nonsense and hitting me and-" The more he spoke, the more rushed his words had become, louder too, eventually becoming sobs themselves.  
James aporoached him and rubbed his shoulders hesitantly, shushing him. "It's alright, you're safe here. He won't hurt you." He was not sure why Alexander ran to him, instead of calling the police or one of his friends. James and Alexander were never close, James was Thomas' closest friend and never made effort to make his boyfriend like him much. He did not care, in all honesty. Looking down at Alexander carefully, in search for more bruises or cuts, he had just noticed the man before him was in his nightshirt and boxers. "Dear God.. did you run all the way here like that?" 

"Please call the police!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James helps Alexander get things fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I hope to write more in the future. As you're waiting, you could check out my other work!

Alexander sat on the couch, his legs curled up to his side as he stated at the cup of tea in his hands. It was back, or maybe very, very dark green, or maybe it looked like that because of the lack of light, except the brights colors coming from the television screen, smiling women in commercials. Alexander was over analysing meanigless things again, paying extreme attention to the smallest detail, in order to erase the negative thoughts and keep his mind safe.  
He was in no state to talk now, even with a lady officer who sat next to him, and patiently waiting for his responses to get questions, comfortin him with a soft, soothing voice.  
"No, this isn't the first time." James spoke silently, in the small kitchen that was connected to the living room, with two tall officers, both with notepads in their hands. He stood so small with them, concern painting his face. "He had a history of using alcohol and drugs to escape his problems, sir. He sleeps around all the time, it's no wonder he's like this. Thomas would have never done that." He spoke, glancing at Alexander periodically. "Poor man, he never learned how to cope with depression.. sir, I can give you Thomas' address. You can go straight to his house and ask him. Alexander is in no shape to talk right now, I'll be happy to nurse him tonight." The policeman gave James a soft smile, sympathetic towards the poor guy on the couch. The female officer eventually gave up, and having the statements, they were ready to go visit the occused boyfriend. 

James took a deep breath, and dragged himself to the couch, cuddling next to Alexander. "Hey," he whispered, running his hand up and down Alexander's arm, the tips of his fingers gently caressing his bruised skin, "how about we put on a movie and order some pizza, hmm? You'll finish it with Thomas. See? The police are on their way, they're going to make it right, you won't be exposed to him anymore, okay?" He forced a soft smile, while Alexander nodded lightly to his words, very much not believing them. "Sure.."


End file.
